The return of leader
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: henriette and jetfire are about to fulfill the propethy they each have the goal of getting the millions of year old keeper of the faith, Suntraveler COMPLETE
1. the lost Autobot

The return of leader  
  
Hey every body my third fic is out AND I THINK IT IS SO COOL!!!! The first chapters is told by Henriettes point of view (POV) but later some of the others will also tell some parts of the story. I will like to thank all Transformers writers like Skins Thunderbomb, Honesah and many others they have been giving me inspiration once more THANK YOU!!!!  
  
The lost Autobot  
  
Denmark, Helsingör . It was a Monday typical as my big sister called it I always laughed at it she was ten years older that me so I was ten my sister worked at a base for these big robots called transformers I never saw a evidence but my sister had been happy for a week so something would happen I knew that.  
  
"what is it you're so happy about?" I asked running after her to work (yep I too work there at a time of battle we all had to help out).  
  
"some friends are coming today that is why you should work at the same department as me today I have checked it is okay" she answered over her shoulder.  
  
Same department I jumped two times my sister worked in a department where they had all kinds of robots some of them even alive.  
  
We walked down a hallway my sister checked that all were at work  
  
"okay all is here so then they can come" she said to a worker or repair as they were called  
  
"hey Katie can we come there have been a long while since we tried last time" a voice came from the radio a face came up on the screen.  
  
"Well Skydancer are you in the group we are excepting to come here?" she asked the transformer  
  
I looked up from my work on another transformer that was younger than him my sister nodded they were talking over a headset now so I went on.  
  
"you know Cartjeck you shouldn't have done it the Angels are too great we need some one larger and more powerful" I said to it  
  
Cartjeck nodded and looked at Skydancer.  
  
**************** The warpgate was opening we expected the group very soon I stood beside the three young transformers we had onboard Cartjeck was one of them the two others Singer and Sounder were the youngest of them.  
  
"there they are" I yelled all saw four shadows come walking towards us  
  
"welcome Landmower, Skydancer, Police and Haste we are happy to see you" my sister said walking towards them  
  
"well you said that was important what is it" Landmower said  
  
"well it was big so we were five too lift it I know I have seen somewhere before but I don't know where" she answered and got Singer to open a great wall there a great sky-blue crystal the four newcomers looked shocked at it.  
  
"It...it is the matrix of the transformers the one Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots had" Skydancer said he had remembered it before the others "you didn't find others near it"  
  
"No my sister Henriette come over here!" my sister called at me I ran to her the transformer looked at me "she works at the department of transformers they keep an eye of all transformers we have she saw it flying down through the atmosphere and called us we got it here"  
  
the leader of them (Landmower) took it up and looked at it "well Asiata was right he is alive somewhere and not to recognize" he said and putted it back  
  
I walked towards it and laid a hand on it the transformers just looked as I did it. then my sixth sense went open just like that and I saw the future of someone like I always did:  
  
"who am I can you help me to find out Henriette" a voice said I saw myself nod at him and say  
  
"I will you are a transformer as far as I can se but who you are I don't know"  
  
I opened my eyes  
  
"stand back she just had a vision nothing terrible as you can see" I heard my sisters voice said someone took me up it was tall I looked to the side to see two wings  
  
"Skydancer" I told myself he bore me down the base to the department for injuries they checked if I was okay I was of course.  
  
"thanks" I said looking up at the transformer he smiled and took me up  
  
"tell me Skydancer how is the story of your races" I asked I had seen three kinds of robots with marks the small ones were called Minicons, one of the greater ones Decepticons and the other Autobots  
  
"well it all started millions of years ago" Skydancer told me the story of how two races organic had started a war between each other and build the transformers they first build two named Megatron and the other Optimus Prime Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons and Optimus Prime of the Autobots. When the two of them saw each other they attacked so the organic race build more of them but the transformers gained some humanity and went to another planet they built up and called Cybertron they were still at war but after sometime a third race came the Minicons but they flied the Autobots went to earth to get them so did the Decepticons after they went back they together faced Unicron who were trying to destroy Cybertron but he didn't succeed this plan Galvatron sacrificed himself to kill Unicron and Optimus had never been seen since that time.  
  
"well did you like it" Skydancer asked looking at me.  
  
I looked surprised I never knew I nodded so that was the story  
  
Suddenly a alarm sounded I looked out of the window "they are attacking" I sprang down on the floor and to a radio "all defenders, attackers and robot mowers to hangar two-four-eleven"  
  
"can you transform into something that flies" I asked Skydancer  
  
"why do you ask I do off course" he answered and transformed  
  
"good to that hangar" I said getting inside his cockpit  
  
we landed inside the hangar all were ready "go to you posts now and make no mercy! Just kill them! get the planes outside!" I demanded the planes flew off "give them all you got!"  
  
Skydancer looked out of a window and looked at the Angels "what is that?" he asked  
  
I looked out at them "That is our greatest foe the Angels as they not are but a code name they are robots who were invented to make peace but they got a wrong owner who now use them to get control over earth we are Danes, Americans English and Europeans who tries to get him down we aren't succeeding but we try" I answered Skydancer nodded  
  
"how many does he have?" he asked "100 or so we aren't quite sure" I said checking the panels the Angels were attacking the satellite connection  
  
"all attackers they are after the connections go after them!"  
  
Skydancer suddenly transformed and went after the attackers I looked after him  
  
"Sis we got a transformer who is after them" I called.  
  
"who?" she asked  
  
"Skydancer" I heard a gasp  
  
"Landmower Skydancer went after them you must do something" I heard her voice said  
  
"how many are they?" Landmower asked from behind the room it sounded  
  
"5 but they are clever they duck under the attacks we need some one is just as intelligence as them" I answered  
  
"Okay over and out" was her last word I ever heard from her again the last of the transformers ran out to attack them as well they quickly got the Angels down but one of them crashed down in my sisters department  
  
"Katie!!!" I yelled as the Angel hit the department "NNNOOO!!!!"  
  
********* We went through the ruins of the department not finding anything I walked over the ground and looked at Eric  
  
"We have lost haven't we?" I asked Eric looked surprised at me  
  
"No we won but it had a price your sister and my parents" he answered he took my hand in his "we must shot down the base and go to America and tell the story the Angels are attacking this base because of the great support we have from the rest of Europe and it is greater than we can imagine" Eric said comforting me more  
  
I began to cry "why her why not me I'm the youngest and stupidest she was the clever one" I said a car suddenly came towards us.  
  
"we have checked it all no sights of life we found the Matrix and a necklace" it said it was Landmower in his transform the rest came too as car, plane and helicopter singer sounder and Cartjeck came too.  
  
"we must be going to the base" Eric said "can we go with you?" the Autobots nodded  
  
"to the personal at the Danish department you are all free and can do as you please if you want to go to the states then go to the largest hangar there a ship will be waiting" I said over Skydancers radio.  
  
"Then lets go" Landmower said "calling the American base we are seven Autobots come from the defeated Danish base step away from the warpgate please"  
  
the warpgate opened and we got through it and came to the base.  
  
"hi! And welcome to the states who are you and who are the two humans" a man said  
  
"I'm Landmower the leader of a group named the Cybertrorian warriors we were at the Danish base because of this" Landmower said holding the Matrix.  
  
"Oh my god is he alive?" the man asked two others came running  
  
"who are you since you remember it?" Skydancer said  
  
"Wait I know them!" I called the men looked curious at me "Rad Carlos Fred remember me? The youngster Katie ran around with before it all started"  
  
Rad looked at me and then he smiled "Of course Henriette Katie's younger sister! How is she?" he asked  
  
My smile faded "Skydancer will you" the Autobot nodded  
  
"there was attack on the base while we were there one of them crashed down at the department where she worked but no one survived we brought Henriette and Eric along some other maybe come in just two to four days" he said  
  
Rad looked at Carlos "We didn't know sorry" he told me "If you want a home I and Alexia will take care of you and Eric you're both welcome" I ran to Rad thanking him so much  
  
"Alexia I'm home and I got someone with me" he yelled into the house. A woman came walking stopping as she saw me.  
  
"Henriette?" she said without even blink I nodded she came to me and hugged me so I began to cry again  
  
********  
  
Eric and I now went to school and also learned how be a pilot on their ships this day was the final test so could we battle the Angels to get revenge on them but we didn't know that it was transformers we should fly.  
  
"if you fails this test I will make sure you never get on one of these planes again" the teacher yelled to make us understand but we did as always  
  
"the teams are: Henriette and Darren" I looked at a older boy who waved he was the best in the class. "Eric and Jocelyn" Eric looked at a girl not smiling Jocelyn was the stupidest in class she thought that the radar was something you could drink "Jack and Jackie, Tina and William and the last one Isabelle and John get up on the planes"  
  
"Good Luck Eric!" I called at him Jocelyn looked at him and me suddenly asking him  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" very wrong question I slapped my hand on the face looking at the plane that Darren and I was flying it was familiar somehow it remained me of Skydancer I shock my head and went on.  
  
The plane suddenly spoke "well get onboard we don't have all day" it said.  
  
"Skydancer! Is that you?" I laughed the plane growled something not to belong to others ears.  
  
We went to air Darren tested all the systems Skydancers to be correct he made sure we didn't go wrong he several times made us jump two miles with speed.  
  
"come down to the ground Skydancer it is the next teams turn" the teacher called on the radio he landed and we got the message "well it looked okay what do you say Skydancer?"  
  
"they did it perfect if I would with someone again it should be them" he answered  
  
"well pilots. Henriette and Darren you're in!" the teacher said we both jumped I ran home and told it they were both happy and asked me who I had been flying.  
  
"Skydancer you're kidding?" Rad asked  
  
I shock my head and smiled  
  
"well we must wait until Eric comes you can drive a turn on your bike as long" alexia said she would have that I left the house I nodded she would talk with Rad about something what I didn't know  
  
I drove through the city waving at people who knew me I had met the rest of them who had helped the Autobots ten years ago even through I thought it was funny on the same day I was born they had come.  
  
I heard someone scream and drove in the direction and saw a woman stand frighten and sacred  
  
"What is ma'am?" I asked her she pointed at a truck that was driving from side to side "thank you" I said smiling I didn't know why it made me laugh I somehow knew that I maybe had got the description on it somewhere.  
  
"hey you stop those wheels right there" I yelled and drove after it. It got out of the city like the driver had woken up and now realized how much damage he had done. The truck stopped too but no one came out of it I looked at it and drove out in front of it. It had damages like it had been at war.  
  
"Who are you" it weakly asked  
  
"You're a transformer how didn't I see that" I said  
  
"yes I am I just don't know how to transform and I don't know who I am" it said  
  
****  
  
"you say you 'found' him?" Landmower said as I told the transformers about him. I nodded "is he outside" I nodded again  
  
"I'll get him" Skydancer said and walked out when he came back he had the transformer with him.  
  
"well we will check him up I don't think that it is so serious" Landmower said.  
  
"well I think it is" Skydancer said looking at the trailer that had large scratches on the sides.  
  
"just mind your own business Skydancer you're a attacker not a healer" Landmower said  
  
"I think Skydancer is right how long have that guy have those damages? I'm not a transformer but I can see when a wound is serious" I defended the young seeker.  
  
They looked at the transformer and checked his damages  
  
"I think I must take my words back again he is heavily damaged I don't know how long he have had those damages but he is lucky to be alive" Landmower commented to me as I asked for his status  
  
"well we got him out of the transform with out the trailer it was that part we can't fix without help but if we call Red Alert and some of the others I think he will survive."  
  
The Autobots came one day after I had found the new one and I was there  
  
"welcome Red Alert and you have Leesgar and some Minicons with you" Landmower said happily  
  
"well I got the one that were at the repair room when you called Leesgar came gladly with me he has never seen a human before" he said when the other Autobot kneeled to look at me I hide behind Skydancer so Leesgar didn't get me but Skydancer hit the new one with his hand so Leesgar flew out behind.  
  
He got up and looked intensely at Skydancer "Well if it isn't Skylines the great Decepticon" Leesgar said I looked up at Skydancer he was vibrating in anger Sounder quickly got Red Alert and Leesgar to the repair room in the ship  
  
I walked with them  
  
"he is the one well he looks familiar to but I don't know" he said when Sounder had asked him  
  
"Healer, Hoops and Tailor you take the trailer and fix it we take care of the Autobot here" Red Alert said the Minicons made a funny movement that reminded me of a way to honor the higher ranged in the navy and army  
  
I looked on as they repaired the damages that was serious but they managed to heal him  
  
"Henriette call the others he is about to wake up" Red Alert called I nodded and yelled at them then I ran to the doors to the repair room. "he is okay but has a short memory I have asked him for what he remembers as the last thing he remembers a transformer that yells something to and not more" Red Alert said helping the transformer up  
  
"you know" Leesgar got all's attention "if Optimus didn't mind I think we should call Optimus"  
  
"Well if he ever comes back we can call me something else" the transformer said smiling.  
  
"Okay this is now up today" I said "Optimus welcome!"  
  
******  
  
Optimus learned fast something that had taken Skydancer two weeks to understand he made it in just two we never found out more about his memory sometimes he remember something but it was short flashes  
  
"I wish I knew who I was" Optimus said one day where we were driving a tour with out the trailer.  
  
I smiled "we will get it back you just need the right thing too it" I answered suddenly lasers were firing at us I looked out "Oh, no! Angels!" I screamed and called the other transformers who came fast the small Minicons looked at them  
  
"Come on you three combinate" Red Alert yelled they nodded and became a laser that sat on Red Alerts arm "come on Optimus attack too!"  
  
Optimus drove in security "you stay here we will take care of it" he ran out to the other.  
  
I looked after him then I looked inside a cave here a plane stood very dusty and rusty I got up in the cockpit the system were working alright and it had weapons that could match the Angels lasers. I turned the buttons on it shock a bit but then the engine started and I got the plane in air when we came out the clouds got away from the sun and the plane shinned with great light the Angels turned and looked at it.  
  
"well take this Angels" I spat and pushed some buttons that fired several missiles at them one of them fell to the ground while the others attacked the transformers.  
  
"where am I" a voice said.  
  
"what you're a transformer too?" I said nearly jumping out.  
  
"I'm Thunderwind a neutral one I never joined anyone." It answered  
  
"well I'm sorry to wake you up but we have some Angels to take care of" I said  
  
Thunderwind stood still in the air and looked at them "this is the thing I was created for" he mumbled  
  
"what" I asked curious.  
  
"killing Angels but I escaped from the base when they attacked no one were alive" Thunderwind cried  
  
"let's help each other out" I said the plane vibrated one time and gave me control we flew down and helped out Optimus greeted the help welcome even through he didn't have problems.  
  
The Angels knew they were over armed and ran off  
  
"hey! yeah! the victory is ours!" I yelled Thunderwind looped around three times and landed I got out so he could transform.  
  
His wings sat on the back together so they weren't in the way he had a helmet on with visor his optics were blue and he smiled at me. Optimus and the others came towards us  
  
"if I didn't know better I would think that it was Skydancer" Landmower said and looked at the other seeker.  
  
"I'm just something between you Decepticons and Autobots I don't join the sides" Thunderwind said looking at the leader of the group.  
  
Skydancer came forward to look at the youngster who also looked at him "well what is your name" he asked.  
  
"I was named Thunder but after the base went down I called myself 'Thunderwind'" Thunderwind answered and looked curious at me to see if I came with anything to tell him who they were  
  
"OH! Sorry Thunderwind. This is Skydancer, Landmower, Leesgar, Red Alert, Singer, Sounder, Optimus and Cartjeck there are more but they have something to take care of" I answered to the look of question he sent me "The rest that are home is Police and Haste and some Minicons you will met them when we get back" I said too  
  
Thunderwind went after us as we went to the base I drove with Optimus who didn't say a thing I fell asleep not noticing what he said  
  
"take care of my men Optimus Prime and I wish you great luck in the future" a transformer yelled up to another one who were above it  
  
"Galvatron!" it yelled  
  
there was a great explosion and the transformer looked at the Matrix "the matrix of the transformers I don't deserve it" it said floating of in space  
  
"HENRIETTE!!" a voice yelled I woke up really surprised and nearly fell out of Optimus's door  
  
"help!" I called the door closed and I sat scared on the seat with my legs under me.  
  
"are you okay?" Optimus asked me I didn't answer and looked out of the window  
  
"Stop Optimus I want to go out of the cabin" I said instead  
  
"What?" he said stunned  
  
"I said I want to go out and leave me there!" I screamed at him. He stopped and opened the door I got out running off like a mad. The Autobots looked at the truck and asked it what was wrong  
  
*******  
  
"Rad! RAD!!" Rad heard a voice call his name he turned and saw a police car with the Autobots sign on it.  
  
"well what is it Cartjeck?" he asked it  
  
"We wonder if you have seen Henriette it has been a week since we saw her and Optimus won't go with out her" the Autobot answered  
  
"I haven't seen her in three days maybe Eric know something ERIC!!" he called  
  
Eric looked up from his work on his car "What is it Rad?!" he yelled back  
  
"Have you seen Henriette lately?" Rad called  
  
Eric looked nervous and continued to work  
  
"ERIC!" Cartjeck screamed angry  
  
"She is going back to Denmark she's leaving today in one of the planes from the base" Eric said felling he was under pressure "I don't know more I swear"  
  
Cartjeck drove off and Rad had an argument with Eric.  
  
Cartjeck came back at the base eager to find Landmower he found the leader in conversation with Singer and Sounder but they stopped talking as the Autobot came running  
  
"She is going back to Denmark in one of the plane from the base" Cartjeck said reporting all to Landmower  
  
"They can't have any planes for her they're all out on the island called Iceland" Skydancer said coming towards them  
  
"why are you saying that Skydancer?" Cartjeck asked  
  
"They gave us the choice to go with them we were some who didn't want to go and stayed back" Skydancer said "and good the same Henriette assigned from the base some days ago we have been trying to reach her but she told the general that she would be going somewhere here in the states"  
  
Landmower looked at the truck-transformer who ran off  
  
"why don't we go after him" Singer said he and Sounder looked at Landmower  
  
"She isn't leaving that is something she told Eric she is on the way to California" He answered walking down a corridor "she told me that she thought that she a risk having around but what worries me Hot Shot wants to see them both I wonder if Optimus can turn her around I hope he can if not" he turned and looked out hoping that the Autobot would find me alive.  
  
A motorcycle was driving fast the driver was in a hurry Optimus noticed when he drove past her the driver who was me looked at him for a second then to the front again then a car came from the in front of the other site and Optimus drove in pushing me off the road the motorcycle fell to the right side were the dirt was and I rolled some turns.  
  
"DAMN YOU OPTIMUS" I screamed as I got up I was angry he had yelled at me and now he tried to kill me  
  
"Henriette? Is that you?" Optimus asked driving back to see if I was okay  
  
I got the helmet off and fell angry on my but yelling "yes it is me of course but you didn't even see it because you're blind!"  
  
"sorry it is just The leader of the Autobots who is in now after Optimus Prime wants to see the two of us and that can't go fast enough" he answered and really meant it I crossed my arms and got up  
  
"okay but just because of him and not off you and I'm riding back myself" I said putting the helmet on and lifting the motorcycle up  
  
we got back to the base where they waited for us I greeted them I had missed them but now the adventure had gone into another state- Cybertron here we come.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Let it rip! Cause I'm good it has taken me one day to make this fic to you people hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved to write it  
  
Holy god what will happen on Cybertron? Three original transformers shows up and we all get a surprise 


	2. awaking a leader

The return of leader II  
  
Awaking a leader  
  
My second chapter I hope you enjoyed the first one sorry if I have kept you waiting I still miss some reviews on Haste and the Warriors of Cybertron but I'm waiting if you have something you want a Character to do then it will come up on a thinker  
  
Cybertron, Iacorn.  
  
~*~ Henriettes POV Hot Shot sat and waited for the report of the group had arrived with the unknown Autobot and the human that had found him suddenly the screen in front of him mowed and an Autobot came to sight  
  
"Wheeljack calling we have them here" it said.  
  
"can you recognize him" Hot Shot said to Wheeljack  
  
Wheeljack shock his head "it is too dark but I can hear the voice if I didn't know better I would think that it was Optimus Prime" he answered  
  
"Optimus? Here? Go to red alert and get your hearing checked I think something is wrong with it" Hot Shot joked and stood up walking to the door  
  
Same destination, Sinera  
  
"So are we here Optimus our home planet" singer said looking out at it Optimus looked out too.  
  
"it is beautiful I have never seen anything like it well maybe I have if it is my home too" Optimus said  
  
"hey Optimus look what I'm wearing" he heard my voice yell he turned and saw me in a spacesuit with the marks of the Autobots on the back  
  
"well it looks cool" he said  
  
I smiled  
  
"well we must get to Iacorn there the old group are I was called to you so I couldn't manage to hear the plans" Red Alert said looking out.  
  
They transformed and I got a helmet and gloves on and looked at the Autobots but Singer came to me (he was a seeker like Skydancer but smaller) he and Sounder were twins.  
  
Sounder came up on the side when I sat down "I hope that Optimus regains his memory let's fly by his sides he will be diving behind" Sounder asked  
  
"good idea" Singer said the two seekers weren't fast but the speed they needed they got I looked at all the transformers some looked stunned at the truck some seemed to recognize him we picked up signals that was meant for him but Optimus didn't reply.  
  
"they know him I guess" Sounder said when he saw the face I sent him.  
  
We got at Iacorn where I saw six Autobots stand and wait  
  
"Landmower where is the human? I want to see her first" one of the said  
  
Landmower turned and looked at us all "Who have her?" he asked Singer went forward and opened the cockpit  
  
"so you are the human they told me about but where is the transformer?" he asked  
  
I looked up at the transformers Optimus hadn't transformed yet  
  
"come on snap out of it you among friends now!" I said hard to Optimus the truck hesitated but came slowly one of the six in front of us looked like he was angry but I knew he was recognizing him  
  
"I'm done" he said Skydancer that was taller than him stood in the way I knew now that the Autobots recognized the voice but it could be someone else  
  
"Skydancer will you move?! thank you" Optimus said when the seeker stood away three of the six in front of us fell back over the other three just stood not understanding want it was  
  
"Is this some kind of joke from you're site" the first one who had spoke said  
  
"Hot Shot he doesn't know who he is so clam down"  
  
One of the Autobots waved at us it was the one who hadn't believed he was seeing true Optimus and I went after him  
  
"To introduce myself I'm Jetfire the second in command or do you recognize me Optimus?" it asked  
  
Optimus shock his head but I remembered a sight I had had where they both where in  
  
"I do I saw you and Optimus in a battle where you combinated to another transformer" I said they looked down at me "I have been having vision all of the time"  
  
Jetfire looked at me "You see the past?" he asked  
  
I nodded "the present and sometimes the future too" I answered  
  
"so you can some of Optimus' memories" I nodded again  
  
"Jetfire where are you?!" a voice yelled  
  
"Oh not now!" he looked at me "I want him to remember who I am he holds an answer so do you" Jetfire said running off  
  
"What answer?" I called but Jetfire rounded a corner and was gone  
  
Optimus looked down at me "yep! what answer?! do you know?" he asked  
  
I shock my head Optimus transformed and drove a turn on the surface of Cybertron no one saw us they were busy with something else I looked at them but not really saying anything a car nearly hit us It was forcing us off the road!  
  
Optimus quickly found another way.  
  
"Where are you going?" I screamed.  
  
"Something tells me to go this way I must have used it before!" he called back.  
  
I looked forward a great building came into focus I then recognized it. It was the old base of the Autobots it was in ruin but the doors worked and we were in security I got out and looked around  
  
"who is that?" a voice called  
  
"My name is Henriette who are you?" I called back seeing a ambulance come out  
  
"It is the old base of the Autobots go now or tell me the name of the transformer human!" it said  
  
"His call name he has right now is Optimus but we don't know his..." the ambulance came forward.  
  
"it is indeed Optimus Prime the old leader I remember our first adventure we were on the look out for resources when we crashed into your planet we are three here from the team Ironhide and jazz come out here" it called  
  
Optimus transformed so did the three others.  
  
"you are so familiar why?" he asked toughing the Autobots head "Ratchet?" he said and looked at the two other "Jazz? Ironhide?"  
  
they smiled.  
  
"why are you hiding here and how did I get here?" he asked turning and saw me "And what is a human doing here?"  
  
"Let's get to Iacorn I think the turn has regained your lost memory" I said turning to the ambulance-transformer "can I drive with you Ratchet?" I asked  
  
he nodded and transformed I got in Optimus drove up in front still anxious to know who I was and how he got there  
  
************** we got back at the base where Landmower stood  
  
"Ops!! Problems is calling" I said Ratchet didn't understand "that Autobot is Landmower if you know the name"  
  
"Oh! Now I remember when we left Landmower was in a group of transformers it was some years after the lost of a great Autobot named Skylines" Ratchet said "He's the leader of them I see"  
  
"Landmower what is it?" I asked stepping out of Ratchet  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG I'll tell you" Landmower screamed I fell down on my back looking at the Autobot "YOU JUST LEAVE WITH OUT A MESSAGE AND COME BACK WITH THREE UNKNOWN AUTOBOTS SO DON'T ASK WHAT IS IT CAUSE YOU KNOW"  
  
Landmower was suddenly hit by someone Optimus "if you want to scream at someone then do it at me you aren't the leader of the Autobots" he said looking angry.  
  
"oh wow chill down a bit Optimus" Skydancer said he had come together with Singer and Sounder they had head the screams of Landmower and had come.  
  
"If I want you to put the words in my mouth then I'll ask you" Optimus screamed at the Seeker who looked stunned he turned and looked at me.  
  
"what is wrong with him" I asked Ratchet  
  
"He is back in his old state we must find some of them who were with him the last time he was on earth get in" Ratchet answered I got in and we drove of  
  
"JETFIRE!!" I yelled as we drove the Autobot came walking down the same way as we came  
  
"what is it?" he kneeled down to see me  
  
"His memory is back if I need to say more!" I said fast. Jetfire ran after us we saw Optimus in an argument with Landmower.  
  
"Optimus stop he isn't the one you should argue with the try this one" Ratchet called the former Autobot leader turned and looked stunned at Jetfire.  
  
"Jetfire?" he asked not believing that he was alive Jetfire ran to him and they hugged.  
  
************  
  
"That is how the story is Optimus" Skydancer said as we nine listened I knew the story but I had listened anyway.  
  
"so she found me and brought me to you guys and told hot shot that you had found me and so I'm here?" Optimus said he was confused I looked at him and rolled my eyes he hadn't understood a single thing.  
  
Skydancer nodded "yes so is the story" he said and turned to roll his eyes to I gave him a weak smile so no one saw it just him he nodded at me and I then hide the smile.  
  
"Optimus do you remember what I asked you and her about" Jetfire said Optimus looked at me but I turned my head I wouldn't speak to him.  
  
"Well shortly I do it was something you wanted me to remember"  
  
"It was a answer to something!" I said hard to the leader that turned and looked at me he didn't understand why I was so to him.  
  
"well she is right we had been going some of your things through and found a old and very odd prophecy we hoped you could help us a bit with:  
  
'A girl who loses her sister will return to the lands where freedom is with friends of another race she will find someone who is different and turn her on back when she find out who he is '  
  
so is the first part we know it is Henriette here she has lost her sister  
  
'a return of a leader who many have missed and looked for that has been lost for years will come back with all his power and might of goodness but with no memory no one will know how'  
  
and that is you we know now so it has something to do with the two off you what we have no idea of we mean it is a enemy who will return but try to listen to the last parts before you come with a answer  
  
'there is one who will stand up and call the forgotten name he will find faith with a human together they will make history but only if the callers name is right so will the keeper stand up'  
  
'they must stand together for two planets a fear that is on one of them will hit the other with a word of power'  
  
'they must call upon something something so great that it is hard for them to handle but it will hear a lone voice for help'  
  
'it is called sun-traveler, the one who goes and come, defeated, it has lost and won many battles, and confidence, it never gives up and comes to you'  
  
so is we can't understand only that you two are meant for something what I have no idea of" finished Jetfire and looked at the two of us.  
  
"us?!" I shrieked at him "I can't even understand what this world is"  
  
Optimus looked at me and thought it over  
  
"it is an enemy that we have been standing before once and will again the only one I know who would hit us with the word of power is Calvatron or Megatron but he is dead that Unicron made sure of" Optimus said and saw that they had got company.  
  
Hot Shot, Scavenger and Sideswipe looked at him  
  
"Optimus?" Hot Shot asked the leader got up and out in front of us he nodded  
  
"after all these years WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hot Shot screamed at him  
  
Optimus shock his head  
  
"Hot Shot. He has been floating through space for teen years not knowing where to go who to call he locked himself in and lost memory if he hadn't been Ratchet here he wouldn't have got it back" I defended the former leader I didn't know why I defended him but something had told me what to say.  
  
The Autobot looked at me in surprise and Sideswipe began to laugh I looked back at the three seekers who shock their heads they didn't know why he laughed Scavenger hit the youngster with one of his hands to make him silent Sideswipe looked at the older Autobot I could somehow feel the pain  
  
"Sideswipe come over here" I called the Autobot came over surprising every one I found out that Scavenger had given Sideswipe some memory lost if he wasn't fix quickly.  
  
"we must fix him quickly it has damaged something I don't know what" I said  
  
"we can do it later" Landmower said but Ratchet came over being a medic he could see that I was right.  
  
"where is the repair bay?" he asked Optimus who still knew the base showed us the way but Sideswipe suddenly fainted going offline.  
  
"Ratchet!!" I yelled as I had been going alone with the fainted Autobot but they didn't hear me so I made a drastic decision.  
  
"Okay if they don't come to us I must do it myself" I mumbled and opened the head-plate finding wires burned over and chips out of place I found some wires on the floor and installed them instead and sat the chips back inside their places I didn't feel right sure but when I sat the last chip in state the Autobot woke looking at me.  
  
"what happened?" he asked  
  
"Scavenger hit you very badly you fainted and Ratchet didn't hear me yell" I answered.  
  
The Autobot stood up taking me with him  
  
"well then I think that I must thank you" Sideswipe said looking at me  
  
"oh don't please I have enough to think about why I defended Optimus" I said  
  
sideswipe smiled and walked down a way where we met Wheeljack who nodded at us and turned to go  
  
I looked after him  
  
"I hope you have the thing with you?" a voice in my mind said  
  
"Yes Master Unicron I have and they are ready for your use"  
  
the two voices were some that I had heard in some former vision  
  
"why is it that you have those visions" sideswipe suddenly asked  
  
"it is some I was born with already in my early years I saw things happen miles away I can see it all but is these years the ability have grown so that I can control it fine now if it is a vision of something important it just comes right into my mind" I answered the Autobot looked at me nodding  
  
"have you seen or can you see something with me in it" he said  
  
I smiled and opened my mind I saw him argue with Jetfire and hug Hot Shot. But something disturbing hit me hard I saw a logo of the Decepticons on the shoulder and it said  
  
"Well, well what do we have here an Autobot"  
  
I saw Sideswipe look at it "No it can't be you're supposed to be dead!" he yelled  
  
"Well the old owner is it's Unicron who is here now! Ha, ha, ha, ha"  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"henry?" sideswipe looked at me I saw into his optics  
  
"well sometimes I can control it I saw Megatron or what is name is but it wasn't his voice it called itself Unicron." I said weakly to hold myself into the vision had coursed me a lot of energy and now to hold me upwards  
  
"okay but are you okay?" sideswipe was worried  
  
"I'm a little weak I just need some sleep but we have to get you to the others and then I must get home" I answered  
  
"why?! You have just got here!" Sideswipe didn't believe what I was saying  
  
"the prophecy wasn't me and Optimus but Jetfire and Optimus the first one about me told that I were supposed to find your leader not help you and I have this felling that something is wrong"  
  
we found the repair bay where Ratchet and Red Alert went to work on Sideswipe. The others weren't there I saw only the three seekers were there Singer, Sounder and Skydancer were talking and looking at Sideswipe I thought that they were alone but saw Ironhide and Jazz.  
  
"Singer!" I called from the room outside the young seeker came out and looked at me curious "will you fly me home?"  
  
the seeker looked surprised but nodded he whistled at Sounder who also came with us(they're like some twins unbreakable) Jazz and Ironhide tried to make me change my mind but I shock my head  
  
"there are troubles at my home and I want to help out" I answered them as I got upon the cockpit  
  
"wait Henriette!" a voice yelled it was Jetfire "are you sure?"  
  
"yes just don't tell Optimus and if he wants to get here then let me go of his mind" I answered before singer shot down the cockpit and flew off "see you sometime in the future"  
  
***************  
  
Back in America.  
  
the Angels came flying but we were ready for them with three upgraded seekers of the transformers it was off course Singer, Sounder and Thunderwind who hadn't gone with us to Cybertron but stayed back to look after my sister's friends. Skydancer had remained behind on Cybertron but would join us sometime.  
  
"We're ready commander Henriette" a voice said I looked up at the Angels  
  
"the one who doesn't get one will have me on the neck the rest of this week" I answered  
  
"yes ma'am understood ma'am" came the answers  
  
"okay off we go" all the planes took of except one Thunderwind who didn't have anyone to fly him I took the suit on and got to him  
  
"well my team hasn't shown yet so I must stay grounded" he said as he saw me  
  
"no I'm going to fly you the team has been grounded for the last week" I answered the plane opened up the cockpit and got the system on  
  
"radar on?"  
  
"check"  
  
"weapon system on?"  
  
"check"  
  
"gas? Stabilizer on?"  
  
"all systems are on and ready for you to use!" Thunderwind said. I took the control in my gloved hands  
  
"let's go" I said Thunderwind gave it a hit in the speeders and we flew off.  
  
"who is that who is flying Thunderwind" Singers voice came  
  
"Hey Guys I'm with the commander how about 'aster la vista' to them" Thunderwind asked his comrades who came up behind him  
  
"I'm on what about you Sounder?" Singers voice happily came  
  
"Hey I thought you had forgotten me?"  
  
"what do your pilots say?" I asked  
  
"count us in we are with you" Singers pilots said coming up on the right to the left Sounder came  
  
"if it is a good one then we are in" they said  
  
"Okay all when I said now" Thunderwind said there went to minutes three Angels came closer  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"aster la' vista' Fools" we all said the four lasers activated and sent twelve balls of energy on them the Angels burned up.  
  
"Yeah! That was the last let's return to base" Thunderwind said happily  
  
All airplanes landed I got out from Thunderwind who transformed and clapped his hand with his friends  
  
"The three seekers have hit again" they said and laughed  
  
I laughed with them all the pilots looked at us so I turned and looked at them "Go and get changed and I'll get the battle control later" I said they made honor to me and left Eric stayed back and looked at us.  
  
"Henri? How is Optimus?" he asked I had told Rad Alexia and him about my discovery some weeks later  
  
"He was the leader of the Autobots I think that he has reunited them and tries to fulfill a destiny with the vice commander on Cybertron I was in it but I knew that it wasn't me." I answered and walking towards the office with him in the neck the three seekers looked after me  
  
"how come I think she is wrong of all my heart or soul I think that it is her" Singer said his twin and their friend looked at him  
  
"if she is one of them then who is the other there are two choices Jetfire and Optimus" Sounder said walking out off the hanger making honor to a leader of a human alliance group.  
  
"if my censors is telling right then she and Jetfire are those who are named in it." Thunderwind said stopping up and looked at the twins.  
  
"why?" they asked looking confused  
  
"the prophecy is made to confuse the Autobots not to help them Henriette is confused herself but doesn't realize it we have to make both parts see what they are meant to see!" he answered starting to walk again he went for the warpgate room where he got permission to go to Cybertron  
  
"where are you going?!" Sounder called as the gate opened  
  
"I'm going to see Jetfire he knows it is wrong as well he and her must find a way out they must find the enemy or all is lost!!" he called back and was gone as the warpgate closed around him the twins stood back looking at each other- confused.  
  
Are you confused as well on the prophecy I had some second thoughts but came over it see you hope you awaits the next chapter it is called realizing a damage 


	3. realizing a damage

The return of leader III.  
  
Okay from now on there will be others of the Autobots and even Eric who will tell some off the story in IV and V in number VI will it only be me and an unknown (you will find out) 'cause there we fulfill the prophecy  
  
Realizing a damage.  
  
~*~ Henriettes POV Thunderwind sat in front of Jetfire telling him about the prophecy the vice commander looked confused at him and tried to make it sense.  
  
"there are three persons in it You, Optimus Prime and Henriette" Thunderwind said sitting in a chair in front of him.  
  
Jetfire closed his mind of for any thoughts and only to leave the prophecy behind.  
  
'A girl who loses her sister will return to the lands where freedom is with friends of another race she will find someone who is different and turn her on back when she find out who he is ' 'a return of a leader who many have missed and looked for that has been lost for years will come back with all his power and might of goodness but with no memory no one will know how' 'there is one who will stand up and call the forgotten name he will find faith with a human together they will make history but only if the callers name is right so will the keeper stand up' 'they must stand together for two planets a fear that is on one of them will hit the other with a word of power' 'they must call upon something something so great that it is hard for them to handle but it will hear a lone voice for help' 'it is called sun-traveler, the one who goes and come, defeated, it has lost and won many battles, and faith, it never gives up and comes to you'  
  
Jetfires optics were dimmed and not to read out in mind Thunderwind tried to make sense off the Autobots thoughts but couldn't so he thought about the three last lyrics he knew that it meant that a human and an Autobot had to stand back and help out the good.  
  
*****  
  
I looked up the last battle for hope was coming and I missed a partner (other name for the airplanes) so I knew that I had to remain back Singer and Sounder wouldn't tell were Thunderwind had left off to so I had grounded their pilots until they told.  
  
I sat in a room for officers when someone came in by the sounds I knew it was a small robot so it could be a Minicon and one off the H.A (Human Alliance)  
  
"what is it" I asked I was tired and had a newspaper on my head the headlines in this week was the Angels as always. No one had stopped them as long as they didn't tell about the Autobots.  
  
The newspaper was lifted off my head and a Minicon looked at me  
  
(Are you Henriette?) it asked  
  
"well we are some who are named that which one is it" I answered  
  
(she should be a pilot and have flown Skydancer and Thunderwind) it said I nearly fell off the chair but manage to grab onto the table and looked at it  
  
"I'm the one you are looking for what is it?" I asked and sat upright again  
  
(I have a message for you: Thunderwind has just arrived at Cybertron and is talking with Jetfire about the prophecy. I want you to know 'cause he means that the other person in it is you. If you wants to make contact with me wait in the warproom Tonight 0900 P.M. Skydancer) it said  
  
"who are you since he has send you all the way?" I asked the Minicon looked sadly at me  
  
(I'm Chipper of the A.S.D. Air Service Defense I am the defense I always follow my partner Skydancer you have met him since you have flown him. When he left the three of us the two others are called Ditcher and Highcheck we were left to be messengers I had hoped with the new alliance that we would come and help but he won't let us so I told him I was staying to become your partner) the Minicon announced to me  
  
"Oh dear I'm not popular now what did he.. ah.. say to that" I said and looked at it  
  
(he was angry and yelled after me: "get killed while you are there I'll talk to her the day you get there tell her that" that was his words not mine) it answered open.  
  
I nodded a talk with Skydancer it should work on my mood.  
  
Later I stood in the room where I waited for the Autobot to arrive or what he had in mind I was worried about the message and the messenger who brought it I hadn't exactly in mind to have one but in the upcoming war all help was greeted welcome.  
  
"What is the status on the warpgate" I asked the computer  
  
"None coming through waiting orders for it to open from the other site" it answered I sat down I waited hours for him I looked at a watch showing Cybertron time and earth time  
  
I got up I wasn't waiting for him anymore if he would talk with me it should be in my dreams  
  
*********** "Okay try again" I screamed over the radio to a pilot new of course that meant that he could fly an Autobot as good as me.  
  
"I can do this I'm not a beginner" the pilot answered.  
  
I looked at the laptop I had brought along "so says the papers" I mumbled I checked the number of the transformer "234 is it Singer? Computer who has number 234 of the transformers"  
  
"the number belongs to Skydancer" the computer said.  
  
"say that one more time" I was stunned could the Autobot have as a plane I hadn't even noticed  
  
"the number isn't lying unless you have seen wrong" it answered  
  
I checked again I was right "tell me Skydancer will you show some sense into the young man?" I asked  
  
"Okay if you want too!" he answered I had half expected him to yelled at me but he forgiven me somehow I saw him zoom to the ground and the pilot screamed help over the radio Skydancer hit the surface of the water and flew under it for some minutes and then came up and landed.  
  
"I'm going to the commander you and this plane you're both insane this plane doesn't work it isn't even an Autobot" the pilot hissed at me I just looked over his shoulder and then at him.  
  
"go to the commander she is standing in front of you and I got news for you. YOU'RE FIRED" I screamed at him he looked at me in surprise some pilots came over  
  
"what is it?" one of them asked  
  
"this girl says she is the commander of this base I have heard that she is at least 15 years old" the arrogant pilot said.  
  
I looked at them they looked at him in surprise and I walked over to them  
  
"tell him guys who took over the one he is talking about" I turned to look at the damages on Skydancer. I crawled up on him and opened several plates  
  
"it is her" one of the pilots said. The arrogant one got a look from me he gasped and realized the damage he had caused.  
  
"are you okay Sky" I asked the plane  
  
"Yes but I have lost something that I must get when I get back to Cybertron but first after the main check" he answered  
  
"fine I'll just find someone to do it" I said and jumped down from him.  
  
"actually I want you to do it" he said driving up to my side as I walked down to my office  
  
"Me?! I haven't got that experience" I said turning to look at him  
  
"you saved Sideswipes memory so don't you think that you can do that little favor for me" he pleaded I laughed  
  
"I didn't know what to do but okay as long as it is in the hangar longest way from here I'll just make a note on where I am" I said Skydancer flew off to the hangar the three pilots went to me and the beginner apologized to me "if you think one more time that you are smarter than me then try Eric he is just as good as me and I warn you don't mess up with the commander of the airbase" I warned him they laughed and went out  
  
I made the note and sat it on my door and left the hangar I looked into all of the hangars to see if Skydancer had gotten me wrong and was in another one but he was in hangar 15 as it was named (we had 30 hangars and number fifteen was the one that was longest away)  
  
"well I thought that you were in the wrong one" I said making a joke.  
  
The plane laughed "well I'm ready for the checkup" he said  
  
"then want am I standing here for" I said meaning business  
  
I was just checking the engines when some planes came in I stayed up under him so they didn't see their commander  
  
"Henriette!" a voice called I popped my head out and looked at Rad and Carlos (I saw them upside down)  
  
"hey guys who came in?" I asked then I spotted Thunderwind and an Autobot in transform I had never seen him before "I'm just checking the engines then I'll be there"  
  
Rad and Carlos looked at the last Autobot "well if it isn't Jetfire" Rad suddenly said  
  
"WHAT! AUV!!" in surprise I had stand up in full height and hit a pipe I rubbed my head and came down "the engine is okay it just need some upgrades then it will be home au!"  
  
"sorry to surprise you but Thunderwind and I have discussed the prophecy and we have come to that conclusion that it is you and him who are the one" Jetfire said I looked at him  
  
"the two of us well then I didn't have to get so angry on Optimus" I mumbled Skydancer turned the head of the plane and looked at me  
  
"actually you did" skydancer said behind me I turned and looked surprised at him "you se he has just returned and he starts out with being arrogant and don't care for Sideswipe"  
  
"that poor thing" I mumbled "if I hadn't been there Hot Shot would have lost a dear brother even through I know they aren't real brothers but they are close"  
  
I leaned up against the Autobot and looked at Jetfire "You can transform here this is a free hangar where no one listens or sees for that sake"  
  
Thunderwind transformed first and Jetfire took me on the word we just looked at each other for a while Carlos and Rad looked at the clock above them the minutes ran through Skydancer had found it funny to drive back with out my knowledge so I fell backwards  
  
"Skydancer!" I exclaimed surprised but he never got to say a word 'cause the alarm went off  
  
we (humans) ran to our departments I got the planes and humans out the spaceship and the two seekers came into the room and looked with us at the battle Thunderwind looked down at me.  
  
"they need help" A voice said I turned  
  
"SET OUT THE HELICOPTERS STORMPRIDE, DREAMER AND VANISH YOU'RE UP" I called out the helicopters got up in the air and flew out to help them but it wasn't enough the three transformers looked at each other  
  
"Henriette we want to help" Jetfire said I turned and looked at them highly surprised "#%&¤?! Can't you se they need help!!"  
  
I shot my eyes he was right but then they would die Chipper stood by my side and beeped words of comfort I opened up my eyes and looked at Chipper "go and help out Chipper tell them I trust them my life" the Minicon beeped and flew off  
  
(what are you waiting for let's go) he called the Minicon landed on the eldest seekers back and they ran off  
  
"Good luck" I said and turned to look at the battle  
  
~*~ end Henriettes POV  
  
~*~ Singers POV  
  
it was a living hell to fly around the Angels had gotten better armor and weapons we needed backup and that was quick I had seen Thunderwind Skydancer and Jetfire join us but that wasn't enough we needed hope  
  
"Henriette we really need help out here" I called over the radio  
  
"This is the vicecommander Henriette isn't here she have just run out I don't know why" a voice I didn't know said  
  
I nearly got hit by a Angel and felt the sadness fly through my soul  
  
"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" I called but no one heard me except-  
  
loud tones rang through the air the Angels turned a animal of some short came flying with some forces behind it  
  
"SOUNDWAWE!!" the animal said it had large wings bigger than it's body and armor on front and hint legs, on the chest and on the face it's tail was metal and normal hair. It was a sign from the later wars on Cybertron we had never seen one alive but if the legends was true then that was Asiata the powerful leader.  
  
"Okay forces attack from the right" her voices sounded it sounded like Henriettes but it would be a coincidence if I asked  
  
"Asiata they're to strong we can't handle them" I yelled her crystal blue eyes hit me hard but she didn't say a word just then warpgates opened and Autobots came out there was Optimus and Red Alert. Out of another one came Sideswipe and Hot Shot.  
  
"You were saying?" Asiata laughed  
  
"hey they're running" Thunderwind suddenly yelled as Asiata attacked one but then she turned and looked up  
  
"why are they running" she said not likely to anyone but some body  
  
somebody is behind them not a living but then what a voice said that was Henriette but how and where my pilots suddenly gasped the form of Asiata was disappearing she neighed a warning and was gone  
  
~*~ end of Singers POV  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Surprise i don't know if you had guessed that it was Jetfire but it is  
  
Well sorry it is shorter than the others but I have a list over the chapters and I want to keep that standards to the next chapter. You will get a little tester here:  
  
"YOU ARE SO ARROGANT I FOUND YOU'RE DRIVING AROUND AND YOU JUST FORGET ME LIKE THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I GOT HERE TO TALK TO YOU GOODBYE LEADER" I yelled and left the room  
  
Optimus shook his head he was ashamed but knew that I was right.  
  
I will give you a little preview too so you aren't totally lost in history:  
  
Chapter IV The meeting/ forgiving a friend  
  
The whole group of the Armada Transformers have arrived to help defeating the Angels but something between the two leaders (Henriette and Optimus Prime) must be done  
  
will Henriette forgive Optimus (or the other way) or will they turn separate ways???? 


	4. the meeting forgiving a friend

The return of leader IV

The meeting/forgiving a friend

chapter 4 i hope you enjoy reading them just as much as i to write them

Henriettes POV

"where am I?" I asked I had forgotten all what was I doing here in my own room it was empty the light was off no one had been here if they had they would have woken me up

(Henriette! We won! Where were you we have been so worried) beeping tones came it was Chipper who came in I turned my head and looked at him

"I think I got dizzy and walked down to my room" I answered and sat up the Minicon came over and checked my temperature

(you're a little warm and you're sweating too) he said I shock my head when he had said this I began to feel dizzy again

"Chipper get me to the department of injuries" I said weakly and fell to the ground Chipper called his friends who were just outside Ditcher looked at me

(what is wrong with her?) one of them asked.

(I don't know she just asked me to get her to the injuries department) Chipper said and got my left arm around his shoulder Ditcher took the right and Highcheck the legs. They ran very fast and didn't run into anyone but before we got there I fainted

end Henriettes POV

Jetfires POV

we were all happy the Angels were beaten in this turn so the humans could have peace to work up the defense skills but still I and Henriette had something to do something to defeat and defend but where was she I wanted to talk to her very badly.

"OPTIMUS I'm going for a while I'm not in a party mood right now" I called Optimus sighed but willingly let me go to look after Henriette.

I looked in her room there she wasn't but then I ran into the ASD (Air Service Defense) they told me that she had had a nerve breakdown and now she laid waiting to wake up

I thanked the three Minicons and got to the department where I was meet by the medic who had his guard he was tired he had twenty others to look after so I promised to look after Henriette and some of the others who were in the same room

"thank you for looking after them I'm just so tired that I could sleep on the spot" the medic said to me

"well then sleep I will call some of the others if something should go wrong" I said smiling to the medic that found a bed to sleep on I then looked at Henriette she was stirring.

"Jetfire?" she asked how did she know I was there we had been (the medic and I) talking very low but she knew I was there! "Jetfire cut it out you're confusing my mind with all off these thoughts I know it is you because of my sixth sense"

Off cause I could have told myself her seer eye could also be used as a mind reading process but it took powers from her as usual

We talked for a while she told me she had been dizzy and feeling pain all over her body so she had gone down to sleep but she never got there when she fainted she woke up in her room but not knowing how she got there I told her about the horse and she smiled

"it has been talking to me she is very wise but anyway she isn't a human" she said something told me she had been lying she had something to do with Asiata and I would find out one way or another

end Jetfires POV

Thunderwinds POV

there had been going some weeks new attacks was daily now two or three at the time but we defeated them hard and won Optimus and Henriette wasn't talking to each other so we knew we had to do something I had suggested that we locked them into a room and didn't let them out until they could talk but we had to be careful about Henriette. Her breakdown wasn't forgotten but her tests were now good she could go on doing anything but anyway we had to be careful.

"why don't we just set up a false meeting between them where Eric and Jetfire is at place" Sounder one evening said as we talked over it

"it is a great idea but Eric wouldn't go into it" I said I knew Eric a little better than the others

"we can force him" Singer commented he was the oldest of the two twins but some sense he didn't have

"You don't need to force anybody" a voice came from the door opening we turned and saw Eric lean up against the door

"Eric what a surprise" Skydancer said (it was a kind of seeker meeting but Jetfire, Hot Shot, Sideswipe and the helicopters (Vanish, Dreamer, Stormpride and Police) were there as well but they listened mostly)

Eric walked in slowly but aware of what the transformers made if one of them move towards him he jumped back out of reach we talked with him to put down a plan.

end Thunderwinds POV

Henriettes POV

Eric and Jetfire had called me into a meeting I didn't want to join them but my curiosity won and I went there I saw the back off Optimus when I rounded a corner he stood waiting for something I walked past him into the room there Eric sat talking with Jetfire.

"hey is this a open chat 'cause I would like to join" I joked as they turned their heads and looked at me

"oh sorry we were just waiting for you and I see both Jetfire and I have forgotten something" Eric said looking around my eyes move slowly around as the two of them got up and out of the room I found a chair and sat down.

"well are you going to say something" Optimus asked he came walking over to me i looked at him for two seconds then I turned the chair to say 'no' "I am in this case it is about you"

this made me turn around and look angrily at him "ME? You were the one justifying and remember you didn't look back at who saved you Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide didn't understand you attacked Landmower and screamed at Skydancer" I said

"now we are going somewhere I didn't look back at you because I didn't remember the time when I was on earth with you when I got the feelings back I wanted to see you talk with you and all kind of things" Optimus commented he had said the first thing to get me to look at him but I got up and turned my back on him

"you know sometimes I don't think of all but you have made one thing very clear to me" I said hard and turned towards him.

"what?" Optimus asked I got all my strength up to one big outburst

"YOU ARE SO ARROGANT I FOUND YOU'RE DRIVING AROUND AND YOU JUST FORGET ME LIKE THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I GOT HERE TO TALK TO YOU GOODBYE LEADER" I yelled and left the room.

Optimus shook his head he was ashamed but knew that I was right.

I walked down the ways feeling guilty but I knew that Optimus would come to me I got out at a hangar where a Jetfighter type 560 stood it was my private one and I could work on it as I pleased.

"the failures on it is the engine and the wings that needs to be cleaned but also the wheels should have a change and some small failures here and there" I mumbled as i read on a file and walked towards the plane I turned and called at the computer "I want to be alone don't let anyone into the room unless they have an Angel on the tail"

"understood commander Henriette" it said

"Okay let's rock and roll" I said smiling and went on to the work. The small failures were fixed and the engine was shinning and no problems there. The wheels were changed and the others fixed up and sent to the repair rooms where the parts of planes were updated and fixed to recycle.

When I stood and washed the wings the computer called me "Henriette I have a message for you" it said as I got down from the plane to change water

"Okay I'm listening" I called while the bucket was filled up with water

"The message is from Chipper: Skydancer has told me about the confrontation and tells me that Optimus agrees with you: he is arrogant and wants to make peace" the computer said

I stood up straight, "give me a view over the hallway outside the door please" I saw three Autobots argue with a Minicon the Autobots were Skydancer, Optimus and Jetfire. I shock my head and didn't smile

"Give them this message: I'm busy right now and I'll get back to them sometime to night or when I'm finish but if they go tell Chipper that he can come in as soon as the Autobots have left I'm no in a mood to talk with them right now" I explained to the computer the four outside the door looked up at the camera they knew that I looked at them but they left and as soon as Chipper was alone the computer let him in

(I am confused about all of this what is wrong) Chipper asked

"it is just that I don't want to be with an Autobot right now just a Minicon they are fine" I answered taking a mop and walked over to the plane and up the latter

(but you are a team, allies and partners in this war) Chipper said transforming into a little plane and up over my head to look at the plane (what is this by the way?)

"it is a Jetfighter one of the first planes they found it on the Danish base I have checked it with Red Alert it isn't a transformer" I said "but as far as they know it can use any kind of Minicon to be a weapon"

Chipper looped sometimes in the air and flew up and down (yahoo finally I can help you it has been my dream to help) he said (where is the Minicon supposed to sit) he asked

"on the back behind the cockpit try to sit there maybe we can find a weapon" I suggested the Minicon flew over the Jetfighter and landed.

"CODE RED AND TWO. ANGELS ATTACKING. CALLING ERIC AND JETFIRE TO THE BRIDGE" a voice yelled over the radio. Chipper and I both knew we had to help

"CHIPPER YOU GOT THE WEAPONS READY?!" I yelled to Minicon

(ready and waiting for your command!!) he called I came running ignoring the voice calling me

"OK Spacehunter is ready to go" I said the hangar opened and the airplane came out shinning like silver, strong as titanium and killing as a scorpion. "CHIPPER LET SHOW THEM ALL WHAT WE CAN DO"

the Minicon beeped at me happily I laughed and saw the enemies coming Ten great Angels but my fear was gone

end Henriettes POV

Sounders POV

" HENRIETTE PLEASE COME TO THE BRIDGE!!!" Carlos called

"the hangar she was in is empty" Jetfire said walking into the bridge I looked at him

"she hasn't gone has she" I asked my twin looked at me and all off the transformers

"no in that hangar there stood a plane a Jetfighter one of the last in the world" Singer said smart move brother telling us what she was doing in there. "the plane is one of the things the Angels fear the Danish base had about ten of them but they were damaged when they arrived here"

"found a flying object! Finding it in the headquarters files" the computer said in a loud voice all looked at a giant screen looking at a odd looking plane Jetfire ran forward to it hoping something deep inside "found! A Jetfighter of the group 1aplus, number 560, greatest group of planes all 2 planes of ten pieces are in service"

"a Jetfighter what did I tell you" Singer said running out

"Hey bro.' Wait up!" I called killing Angels was my favorite thing to do after finding Singer my brother transformed and went out I transformed to there was no time to get the pilots so all transformers (seekers and helicopters) went out only one plane had a pilot we didn't talk to it but we sensed the great skills of its pilot

"SOUNDER BEHIND YOU!!" I heard a voice yell I turned my head and saw an Angel coming towards me but the Jetfighter came up behind it to attack I flew up and down but the Angel came after me firing at me but then the Jetfighter splinted out in two a smaller one and then the big one they attacked at the same time and the Angel was beaten the two planes joined together and flew backwards

"Are you okay?!" my brother called the Angels was running off again overmatch by the transformers

"I am but who was that" I said singer just looked after the plane and didn't say a word

end Sounders POV

Jetfires POV

I walked down the halls to get to the hangar when I got there it was empty with the exception of a plane, I recognized it as the Jetfighter, Henriette flown that. I then went for her room I knocked on the door no respond.

"Henriette are you in there" I called worried.

"what is it?" a voice called from the inside and the door opened up I saw her stand in front of me "Jetfire? They told me you wouldn't talk to me"

"well you said you would talk to us later and this is later" a voice was heard from the end off the hallway I turned and Henriette popped her head out but quickly got it in again

"Optimus what is wrong?" i asked the leader looked at me

"i want to talk to Henriette alone Jetfire" he answered Henriette looked up at me nodding in agreement

"she says it is okay" i said disbelieving her to be so calm

"i have to talk to him alright? or else you guys will go away" a voice said in my mind it was Henriette i looked at her she had closed eyes and was concentrating about my mind she wanted me to go so they could talk. I nodded and walked away

"see you i promise just when we are finish" she said into my mind

it was a test for me to hold myself and walk my step went down the hallway where i turned i felt her somehow she was worried would we have to leave or could we pack together but i had just rounded the corner when she came

"JETFIRE! YOU GUYS ARE STAYING HERE! HE HAVE FORGIVEN ME AND I HIM!" she called she jumped into air i grabbed her and was very happy we hugged each other since that time a bond had laid itself over us it was a deep friendship that wouldn't let us go even if we tried i was happy and somehow a small shadow was lifted of my heart.

"we are staying together no matter what" i said to her i looked into her happy face and had never seen her so beautiful her long blond hair the ice-crystal blue eyes and her just very perfect face that showed that she wasn't a grownup yet.

End Jetfires POV

Optimus' POV

it was amazing what i had seen two different races just fallen in love like that Henriette and Jetfire was together most of the time unless she had duties or Jetfire had but the H.A and i talked about it so we made Jetfire Vice Commander after Henriette

i smiled when i saw a plane called a Jetfighter and a space shuttle come flying i and some others were working on some defense skills so we could defend ourselves if the Angels came

"Hot Shot do that better" i told a car when it came it felt under the attacks of a plane that had the same building of a Jetfighter but was a transformer.

"I'm trying" he answered

(not enough Hot Shot i could get under the line of fire) a Minicon (Jolt) said it was a small helicopter that looked at him very mad i smiled

the plane transformed and went on with the attacks the wings barely made it on the back before he attacked Hot Shot that barely made out of reach to transform himself the plane-transformer smiled at him and shock his head as well like the small Minicon by the side it was Ditcher but the transformer was Thunderwind.

But then others was interfering a plane shot at Thunderwind who transformed and flew after it Red Alert barely got out of his transform and in security.

I stopped the plane and saw Chipper on the back off it then it blasted me away I sent Skydancer after it

"don't hit it was a joke can't you see" a voice said i turned my head and saw Jetfire stand laughing at Red Alert who had got himself caught under a pile of rock.

"Henriette use the soundwawe to free him" Jetfire called but she never managed that cause an Angel hit her Plane that barely hold together.

The war had broken out and all was not ready at all

End Optimus' POV

cool not well every thing comes teo chapters to go then se you


	5. the decision of henriette

The return of leader

The decision of Henriette

hey it's me i'm back with the new chapter i want to thank you who have read it and hope you are looking forward too the last chapter that will come soon

Eric's POV

we all looked at the sky, at least two hundred Angels was attacking and the commander was hurt. I took control as the Jetfighter was brought in

"get it in state it must be ready for Henriette" I said. Our commander laid in the arms of Jetfire was worried he stood like a statue waiting for her to wake up I had asked him get her to the department for injuries but he refused to do it but he left the room cause Optimus asked him to

"come on get it done" I screamed at them they got it done but it still had fails on it but them Henriette had to fix she knew this plane better.

end Eric's POV

Jetfires POV

"you must leave her and help us" Hot Shot called after me as I walked with the commander she was close to my heart I looked at her and called someone

"look after her she is a friend remember that" I said the Autobot promised to guard her with his own life as risk he smiled and got her it hurt my heart to look at her but I turned knowing I maybe wouldn't se her again

"transform!" voices screamed around me seekers from the Decepticon site was flying out I saw my twin Space who flew beside Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"TRANSFORM!" I said feeling someone would come to aid but not knowing who

End Jetfires POV

Henriettes POV

I woke up with headache an Autobot looked down at me and smiling

"Ratchet!" I mumbled

"Easy it was a nasty hit you got but you are alive and that is the most important thing" he said I sat up and saw I was at the bridge human was running wild, Minicons was standing in one corner not knowing what to do "they need a commander right now Henriette and you are the only one"

I stood up "STOP RIGHT THERE" I screamed all stopped and looked at me "Minicons go out and find your partners right now!" the Minicons made honoree to me and ran transforming into many types of cars planes and other things "humans get the pilots ready to take off ALL OF THEM" I screamed they began to run around again but this time get the orders out to all pilot in the departments so the H.A's planes were out as well

I went down to my plane it had been repaired but when I got a report on it I could se the major fails on it the machine should have a great change but even now I could get an idea.

"Computer, call Ratchet, tell him to come to hangar 14 now!" I said the Autobot came fast and understood what I meant we went to work

"it is very hard Ratchet!" I said inside from the engine to overloud the noise from a machine he was using I popped my head up in the cockpit he was working in.

"yes you're right but we have to get it done" he answered me I looked at the computer screen that showed us pictures of the battle outside there a transformer stood very recognized from all transformers

"Ratchet who is that?" I asked but somehow I knew the answer

"Megatron how can he be alive?" Ratchet shock so much that he lost the machine

"Autobots and Decepticons return we will discuss it over a meeting" a voice yelled from the bridge. The two of us reacted fast and got the plane in shape

We ran fast my legs ran like a horse and Ratchet (well) like an Autobot. We got to the bridge where Red Alert saw after the hurt. Ratchet ran over to help him. I walked between the wounded and hurt ones they looked at me suddenly I turned and saw Jetfire laid offline.

"Jetfire!" I said. The Autobot turned his head.

"Henriette?" he asked and sat up "where are you? I can't see you"

I walked up to him and touched his forehead "I'm here my friend here beside you don't worry all will be fine"

Jetfire lay back down so I could help him

end Henriettes POV

Asiata's POV

(What was that energy? The loves, worries and friendships where did it come from? All thing that would and could bring a Guardian over its hip and sleep) was my thoughts as all good and neutral energy came through me

I opened my eyes I felt something was going on but out here all was quiet but anyway too quiet I flew backwards to look at the planet behind me I gasped a big black point over the American base

I neighed across the Universe where it seemed like hundred eyes opened up wide and came into me now the time was on where two lovers got their powers of the transformers and humans I closed the energy her skill was just the beginning and all would come to them the names of an ally so great only she could control it

"In one time it all will be yours and it will not be an end for no one just believe and get it all back help them" a voice said the greatest guardian!!

"yes but will your energy hold on too both of them and yourself" I said worried the Guardian showed himself for me he looked angry but anyway worried

"I must give them that energy she has a Jetfighter but Jetfire he will se it before him he's wounded but he will get back on when she makes the decision to make it happen" he said the sound of hooves hit around me I looked around and neighed.

"Skylines you must help them yourself I can't remember last time I used the body she didn't have the energy to it" I protested but Skylines came into figure and smiled

"if you don't want to help them alone then we are both indeed about to help them out but not now. Now we must see and help our friends" Skylines said he opened a warpgate and we got inside it

end Asiatas POV

Leesgars POV

I drove down the hallways with top speed with some Minicons when the alarm from the warproom sounded I turned fast and got there. A horse and transformer stood looking at a map

"Hey this isn't a Decepticon base," I said the transformer looked at me

"Leesgar don't you recognize me?" it asked

I looked at it my eyes wide up in surprise and I called some of my friends "oh Landmower, Skydancer, Haste and ...huh... Cartjeck will one of you or the team please come to the warproom" I called no one answered but someone came running- it was Skydancer who got quite a shock. Skylines had sometimes seen him as a son but he had no son

"Skylines? Is that really you?" he asked the former Autobot leader came towards him they hugged

"hey guys look who we found" I called as I and the Minicons came running Optimus and Henriette turned I looked surprised at them they had just days before ignored each other and now they stood side by side.

Haste and Landmower, who also stood in the circle, looked surprised (Landmower have a visor over the eyes but the mouth was open so it could fell to the ground) Optimus didn't say a word and Henriette just looked at him returning to work.

"Henriette may I introduce you to Skylines" Skydancer said when he came in with the Autobot she lost the pencil she was holding and turned to look at him.

"Well we met again" she said sarcastic we looked at her

"what is that suppose mean?" Landmower said with a warning in his voice

she looked up at him but didn't answer I felt the answer was quite simple I looked up at Skylines unreadable as always Henriette got down and out

She suddenly turned remembering something. "Oh if you need me then send an Autobot you have enough of them" she said and disappeared

Asiata looked after her and then at the others she explained Skylines story and the Autobots looked at each other.

"but how did you survive Skylines?" Skydancer asked I looked at the Autobot

"well I felt like I still was needed the Guardians of a planet found them remains of me. Luckily, one of them was a very secret one of Cybertron so she called all the parts of me she nearly sacrificed her own live if she hadn't have a lifeline with a transformer from Earth" he answered and looked at the entrance of the door there stood the three young seekers not knowing who the stranger was "what is it?" Skylines asked Thunderwind who gripped two seconds but regained control.

"It is about Henriette we saw her run crying down the hall saying "now they don't need me anymore they have all the support they need" we got the story from her and went to investigate if something wasn't right but now I see she was right" Thunderwind answered running of.

The twins stood still but when Optimus and Landmower came forward to them they ran off. Jetfire who came walking crabbed Singer who had been to slow he just remained still

"what is going on?" Jetfire asked seeing Sounder come walking back if his twin was captured then he was going to stay with him

"Henriette has seen Skylines and believes that we don't need her help any-..." Singer never got to say another word 'cause Jetfire had let go off him. I ran to the doorway to look after the Vice Commander.

end Leesgars POV

Jetfires POV

I ran she wasn't going anywhere I found her room empty so I looked in the Jetfighters hangar the plane stood there she couldn't be outside but then where?

(I won't find her here) a Minicon voice said from the plane a small part released from it and transformed it was Highcheck

"where is she?!" I asked very worried

(she is talking with some friends about breaking the alliance because of Skylines) the Minicon answered crossing its arms

"why?" I asked

(oh she said you would ask that question the answer is simple Skylines got Asiata to take over Henriettes body and possessing it for quite sometime) the Minicon transformed and sat back on the plane I asked it where she was having the meeting but Highcheck wouldn't answer so I got out of the hangar and thinking about the time I was worried for her

"no I won't let it happen" I said and ran out of the room to find this meeting I found a room where several humans were talking.

"oh hi! Jetfire" one of them called I turned and saw it was Eric

"good I found one of her closes friends" I said Eric looked at me surprised. "Where is Henriette?"

"she is having a meeting with the helicopters" Eric answered. I thanked him running off

"well Dreamer everything seems to be in right order but one of the wheels is making me nervous stay here I'll just get a spare we have" I heard a voice say I turned a corner and saw her going towards a table grabbing a small wheel.

I saw a rescue helicopter stand up on a platform with the backwheel up in air she got the other wheel of and the new on. She clapped the helicopter on the tail propeller the transformer transformed into its robot form.

"henriette?" I said she turned fast and looked with surprise at me

"J-Jetfire what a surprise?" she said and saw my sad face then she knew something was wrong "what is it?"

"I heard that you have spoken to your friends about leaving the alliance" I answered

"I haven't in the bad condition but I have resigned as Commander they don't need a human like me you need someone like Rad or Carlos" henriette said as she watched Dreamer leave and he said 'see you' in a low voice "I know I can't run from my responsibility so I stayed as mechanic to the transformers"

"you are right you can't run but we have a special role to play we are meant to save this world and Cybertron" I said sitting down on the floor she turned to look at some papers but then threw them away

"Why me?!" she exclaimed so someone outside the door jumped in surprise "I have always been living a normal life my mother died when I was three two years after my father passed away in change to save my life and now I have lost my sister why does this have to be my decision my life is a hell for all who wants to listen" she cried freely her will to hope the best and fear the worst was gone instead she took it all in

"Henriette you must hope you alone must take the decision to all of this if you do then we will have a shot" I said to her she got up inside and looked at me.

The explosions outside was getting stronger she looked at a screen and her face changed from sad to angry "you know what we are going to do it" she said I looked surprised but she walked out I stood still for some seconds but she popped her head in

"are you coming?" she asked I came running after her she ran when I came out

"hey what about breaking the alliance like I heard from Highcheck" I called

henriette looked at me very surprised "I did talk with them but not about that I didn't fell that I could come with suggestion that could mach his he's a transformer and knows more about you than me see the point" she asked

"so have you made your mind up with the prophecy yet" I said she turned and crossed her arms

"well if you'd listen then we would go somewhere" she said I picked her up from the floor and up on my shoulder, "yes I have made my mind we have the only chance he was waiting for us for some reason he couldn't wait for us anymore so he attacked the base but if the two of us make him wait any longer then he would destroy us"

"god if we don't do it now or another day he will kill us!" I said she nodded "well I hope sure you got a plan"

she smiled as I ran "I don't but Skylines do" she said to me. What did she have in mind?


	6. propethy fulfill

The return of leader VI

Prophecy fulfill

Authors note: Last chapter! Man! i have really enjoyed writing this one but i have more in the paper but i wished more would have read it i hope that you would recommend it too more people

Thanks even though too LoneGenesis who have been reading my stories there will come an update on the Warriors from Cybertron and the Guardians from Cybertron

And to all who comes into the story now there will come some sequels to this stories but what they are about you must wait and see!!

Jetfires POV

the battles outside was going on Henriette and I was getting ready for the battle against Megatron. Henriette was nervous and lost her weapon sometimes

"I can't fell any hope" she said the words hit me but I took her up

"don't say that hope will always be here and there" I said she looked sad at me

"who are we trying fool I'm only a human not a transformer we are about to fulfill a prophecy we have no idea what is about" she walked down to the Jetfighter that was dusty she got inside the cockpit, took a deep breath and pushed buttons to start the aircraft.

"we mustn't give up the hope remember we got friends standing behind us waiting for us as well" I said Henriette smiled weakly

I transformed and was ready hopefully. Henriette seemed very much nervous now but tried to make her breath work together with her body so the nervously state could disappear. The giant Jetfighter then rose into the air clever enough it was having two startmodes one too go right into air and one to use a startinglane.

"here we go again" she said and gave the plane full speed

end Jetfires POV

normal POV

All was really calm as the transformers lead by Optimus were attacking the great forces of Decepticons but surprisingly many were friendly and wanted to help them against Megatron/Unicron

After the attack Optimus spoke with the first one who have surrendered

"we were forced" a young Decepticon said. Optimus looked at him

"what's your name youngster?" Optimus asked

"Simpler Sir!" the youngster answered.

"that is as simple as you can say it" Optimus said the youngster laughed

"That was a good one many haven't dared to joke about my name this is the first time" Simpler said smiling

"Have you got any clue on how to defend this base from the last of the Decepticons" Optimus said trying to get back into a normal conversation

"oh, do you have a map?" Simpler asked a map of the ground was laid in front of him "the plans are to get the base down as the first thing then we all comes back to defeat the two chosen if we succeed that then the planet earth is as good as ours was what he said but we were some who agreed that it is a beautiful planet and we wont let anything happen to it but how can we do that"

"by going back to the Decepticons and while they are going back to attack then you betray them" Optimus said Simpler nodded. Harder didn't it sound

end normal POV

unknowns POV

I looked up at two planes that came flying over this old American base were I was brought to life together with Thunder but where was he I hadn't seen him in months.

"Jetfire I'll go to the east maybe he's there somewhere" the one plane said I then looked at the other one it wasn't a plane but a space shuttle that was a transformer doing with a human?

My mind was interfered by a memory of the angels and a prophecy I many times had heard a original transformer talk about what was his name? Oh now I remembered Skydancer he had sometimes before the fall of the base visited it and told us news.

I had to get in contact with them but then I saw a small shadow behind me it beeped very high and flew off oh no now I was found the small shadow was a small plane it talked with the space shuttle

end unknowns POV

Chippers POV

I beeped so loud that Jetfire got surprised he turned and looked at me

"Chipper of ASD! What are you doing here?!" he said very hard

(I was bored to death at the base but that isn't the reason that I'm here Jetfire there's a-) Jetfire interrupted me

"no excuses get back at the base immediately Chipper and I won't tell Optimus" Jetfire said I looked back at the ruins

(fine then deal with the one who is hiding in the ruins on your own) I said as I turned to leave but then Jetfire stopped me

"what are you talking about?" he whispered now I had his interest he looked inside the ruins

(someone is in there that was why I was so surprised I don't know it was but it seemed to want something) I answered I knew that the unknown couldn't understand me yet or until I wanted him too.

"thanks hey you in there come out so I can see you and that is an order" Jetfire screamed

"why should I?!" the unknown answered I looked and saw a transformer that could reach the chest of Jetfire or Optimus

"As the vice commander of the Autobots and transformers I order you too or else I have to go in and get you!" Jetfire yelled mad I could see he was willing to use his own weapon or me in this case.

"OH Vice Commander I see oh if Thunder could hear that one" The transformer laughed

(Thunder? That was Thunderwinds old name Jetfire) I called Jetfire looked back at me

"you know Chipper you're absolutely right let's go and get him we know where he is" Jetfire answered the transformer in the ruins came out Jetfire turned and saw the transformer "and who are you?"

"first you know Thunder?" I nodded as mad "where?!"

(Name first Jetfire said) I recommended and allowing him to hear me

"my name oh I haven't really got one except one time I was called Dauphin and I took the name in" the transformer said looking at Jetfire

"well Thunder**_wind _**is at the human base about 10 miles away" Jetfire answered Dauphin who now looked at the ground

"thanks" Dauphin turned to walk when Jetfire suddenly called

"Dauphin come here just for a second" I could see that Dauphin hesitated but came Jetfire looked a little worried the transformer was in bad shape one propeller in a wrong direction and the cockpit was destroyed.

(who did this to you?) I asked

"the angels they have been attacking me from time to time but they have come lest and lest I haven't seen one in the last two weeks and I swear by me own energon that it's true" Dauphin said and looked at bit confused Jetfire looked down at me "did he..?"

"we need someone to help him getting back" Jetfire said looking around

"Hey You have found the fellow thanks Jetfire" a voice very familiar from all of us said. We turned to see Thunderwind very happy then he noticed Dauphin "Dauphin? Oh my god! Dauphin!"

the two transformers hugged "I thought you were dead" Dauphin said

"me too, me too" Thunderwind said and helped Dauphin after Jetfire assured him that I wasn't at any trouble at all he hoped

"well Let's follow Henriettes tracks she must have found something by now" Jetfire said transforming and got into the air. I was right behind him then I heard an engine I spotted the Jetfighter come flying with at least mach 3

"HE'S COMING" Henriettes voice flew over the radio

The Jetfighter slowed down and was standing still in air. We then saw **Him** come flying fast. I sat down at the part on the Jetfighter Henriette looked out to the sides and saw the lasers come out. She then smiled faintly and began to fire.

end Chippers POV

Simplers POV

our plan worked so far the angels got surprised to see the Autobots and Decepticons suddenly attacking them I had seen the Jetfighter flown over us and knew the final battle was about to begin for real

"okay Seekers ready too party" I screamed

"yes sir"

"as well sir"

As simple as it sounded to battle these robots I knew all to well that this could be the end for many off us

"Simpler go into attack mode!" I heard Optimus's voice say

"yes sir It's as simple as you can say it" I answered

"now you begin making fun of yourself again" my brother QuickTime joked

"just make it alive Simpler" Optimus said he sounded like he knew what he was talking about

"okay guys let's get this show running" I yelled they cheered and came flying behind me.

End Simplers POV

normal POV

_come on_

_here we go_

_take a look around_

_what does this remind _

_you off?_

The Jetfighter flew up behind Megatron trying to get him but all just healed as soon as there were a wound Henriette weren't happy about it so weren't Jetfire what could they do?

_I'm calling_

_I'm yelling_

_let's call together: justice hope_

_come here_

_let's battle come on_

the words from the legend were in both mind al the time henriette knew that all words were good "_goes and comes, lost and won it never gives up and comes to you_" she mumbled she knew the word somewhere from.

"argh!" Jetfire was thrown to the ground henriette defended him from her position in air the missiles and lasers were flying she knew that it could only keep him back.

"oh what does the words mean! Sun-traveler, defeated and faith" henriette mumbled she saw Jetfire was getting up so she flew back "we aren't the ones that is something I know now!"

"we must have faith! Henriette!" Jetfire yelled "Faith is all we need"

"just as much as hope" another voice said in Henriettes mind Katie! They had made that line when they were young "the word that you are searching for is hope is it comes and goes, has won and lost many battles and comes to you when it has time and never gives up…" her last words died henriette smiled in her own death battle her sister came to guide henriette for the last time

end normal POV

Henriettes POV

I knew now what word it was I knew that Jetfire had heard Katie as well.

"SUNTRAVELER!" we yelled the name a beam came flying a small bird sat on the shoulder of Jetfire singing a tone that didn't effect us. We shot at him while this went on but Megatron used his weapon and hit Jetfire

"NO!!!!!!" I yelled and looked into the optics of the V.C that looked at me he knew what came. "You come and goes you win and loses, you never give up and chooses the one who need you then why can't you just help us this once HOPE!!!" I yelled that name was right. The Jetfighter disappeared under me and a beam hit me

"you are the chosen one Henriette together with Jetfire let them unite their power in one big hope combination" A voice said I looked around my head began to hurt as something came in.

_Listen I'm Suntraveler you two are bounded more than you could possibly imagine but you are like him and he like you let me hear you call out one more time _the creature said it looked like a cross between a transformer and organic and the transformer called us.

"hope" I whispered the organic nodded and looked up in the sky. I felt it in me then a beam from Megatron that hit me so I flew backwards into something.

_Arise human transformer from Earth!! _ Suntraveler yelled. I noticed my body had gotten a more robotic like look and I ran I felt the energy as my body grew out got wings of an F-111 normally it wouldn't have weapons on it but in my case I did. I was now at the high of the chest of Jetfire and gilded in front of him just in time too avoid a beam.

_You haven't seen _

_What I have_

_A world full of disaster_

_If you just listen to me_

_Then you will see_

_Can't you see them cry _

_Can't you hear them yell_

_Can't you feel the evil within_

_Then let me show you_

"who the hell are you?!" Megatron yelled I didn't answer behind me I noticed that Jetfire had gone human. Then I had to fight.

_Come on_

_Move along_

_I'll show you what you missed _

_I'll show you all I can_

We laid out with a hand-to-hand encounter where I got the upper hand for sometime Megatron then kicked me to the ground I rolled round and got Megatron down. I looked at him he was mad and then he pooled out the Star Saber out of nowhere I didn't know what to do.

_A world is changing _

_And we miss it all_

_You just go around _

_And don't listen_

_To the worlds heartbeat_

_Can't you see them cry _

_Can't you hear them yell_

_Can't you feel the evil within_

_Then let me show you_

"beep breep meep" some beeping notes came I looked back at three Minicon that came running the transformed and joined together into a sword

"what the hell?" I mumbled but took the sword a shield materialized on my left arm while I held the mysteriously sword with my right.

Megatron took sight of the sword and shield for weak points and attacked I blockaded with the sword and pushed him away with the shield he looked angry I took up the shield to protect myself when he came again the sword hit it my sword then began to shine with a bright blue and silver light I felt a warriors spirit came into me.

_Come on_

_Move along_

_I'll show you what you missed _

_I'll show you all I can_

_Oh yeah all I can_

_Mm hmm a world in change_

"you got the power use it" a voice said I took the sword up in air and sent beam of fire and lightning down at him. The wind and fire worked together then the ground began to shake and the rain began to fall I now understood the only forces that we hadn't asked for assistance the planet earth itself. I looked over it Megatron looked at me the water, fire, air and earth got him down and killed him. I wasn't alone, the star saber Minicons stood on the ground looking around with six Minicon I had used ran over to then they were gone I then fell backwards laying on the back looking into the sky as something neighed of course the guardians Asiata was the highest of them I closed down my systems and fell asleep when I woke I opened my eyes to look at Jetfires human face he smiled

"we did it Henriette we did it" he said I then did something I kissed him. He looked surprised but didn't make move to brake from me. I had had the greatest problem to keep this under control- my love.

end Henriettes POV.

Dauphins POV

I looked at Thunderwind he was nervous he knew that the transformers had won Megatron was dead but two still had to return so that he could be sure

"come on" he said

I looked then at Simpler oh yeah Simpler the young Decepticon that wasn't one any more after swearing a truce between the two 'races' we were getting the base together

the battle that had be fought was easy once the bond between them and Megatron was destroyed some had taken the run and others destroyed themselves

"Simpler are you worried" I asked the youngster that stood beside me

he looked at me with the light of speed he smiled and nodded "yes if they are alive then they deserve to live they have put a milestone into the Earthen and Cybertrorian story they are heroes" he answered looking out into the horizon

I looked back into the base former Decepticons were talking with Optimus that court my optics then looked at another one I felt relieved that he wasn't going to talk to me.

"once upon a time there was a transformer and human they defeated the most powerful transformer but they didn't return until the sun were setting" a voice said I and my two friends looked back at Skydancer who were holding a Datapad in his hands

"what are you reading" Thunderwind wanted too know he looked at it "the legend but it's…"

"rewritten they made it the legend turns and twist itself around to fit the end as it comes the only thing I hope is…" he looked into the sun that was about too set

"that they are alive?" I suggested they looked at me I walked back as if to say 'I got the message' but they smiled and laughed I looked embarrassed and felt a hand on my shoulder

"you're right Dauphin" I turned my head Optimus was standing right behind me!!

"am I sir?" I asked he nodded and looked into the sunset

I looked at the ground _they are out there I know it please return _ I closed my optics suddenly I opened them and saw the thing we all wanted to see

"look Autobots!!" I screamed all looked and saw a giant shadow we smiled so did I he was alive so was she not we had something to celebrate

end Dauphins POV

Jetfires POV

_We have gone through this _

_Considered what it is_

_Remembered it as well_

_Just to we fell_

_One thing we can agree_

_That we want to be free_

As we walked I became a transformer again I saw the look on Henriettes eyes I could still fell the kiss on my lips when I was human I never knew that such feelings could come from a small human. She didn't talk but I knew her thoughts were all around to ask I didn't know why I knew.

"Well what are we going to do now" Henriette asked her voice hit me with a arrow straight through the spark of me.

"Don't know maybe divorce from the planet and go home the angels are finished off for now"

_I have felt it before_

_But don't remember it more_

_I want to move along_

_See what the ways belong_

_Can't feel you here_

_I'm gone through the mere_

"Look Jetfire" she then said and pointed at a large group then she fell backwards of tiredness I did as well none of us were fit to stand.

"Jetfire! Henriette!"

"Well that was all from now let's see who pick us up" I said and laughed. Henriette laughed as well and then she looked up at the sky

"Why couldn't we not just stay together I love you Jetfire and I know you do too but I feel something evil will come between us" she said.

"Henriette I promise you if someone or something goes against us then I will never forgive myself" I said Henriette looked at me with tears in her eyes the tears told me she was scared and hurt not by me but by Megatron I didn't know how he had died and Henriette hadn't told she just remained silent about that.

"I hope you right Jetfire" she mumbled as Skydancer came flying towards us and I became human for the last time I hoped.

end Jetfires POV

Skydancer's POV

All saw the shadows come walking slowly with halting steps one a human was falling from time to another Optimus hold his breath back we all did that and then I couldn't stand it anymore. I transformed to greet them welcome back in my own way.

"Jetfire! Henriette!" I called they looked up Henriette fell down on her back and looked happy at Jetfire who suddenly became human he fell down on the back as well I flew down and transformed.

"Jetfire how did you become human?" I asked as I took them up Henriette just shock her head and Jetfire didn't answer I got them back where we got them in intensive care.

"Jetfire" Henriettes voice said weakly as I bore them down .

"yes" his voice sounded strange but it was his.

"thanks for the believing we wouldn't have won we are both transformer and human now so we can stay together if it is what we want" she drifted over in unconsciousness and was not to wake up Jetfire simply fell asleep.

I smiled as I looked at the ones the prophecy had asked to fulfill they had got the hope back defended Cybertron and Earth.

Later…

The situation was critical Henriettes will to live was going down as Jetfire regained his will to survive when he had nearly given up she had given him her will

"before I go Skydancer will you get Chipper for me" she asked I got the Minicon to her they talked private as they did that she became very pale and closed her eyes Chipper laid a hand on her shoulder and beeped several times and the monitor began to alarm us all Chipper jumped back some doctors came running and got all out.

"the time is 12.05 she is declared dead" one of them said I looked sad after the bed I walked down to Jetfire who still was human he was awake and saw the bed pas by

"who has died?" he asked I bowed my head Optimus looked at me guessing Henriette had died…

The next days we got ready to get to Cybertron the humans were busy with rebuild and much more Jetfire was a transformer again he had got the news some hours after. I got Chipper up on the back he beeped as a new transformer came running Optimus was surprised

"Hey! Wait! Are you going without me?!" it said all could see it was a female seeker-transformer

"who are you femme?" Optimus asked the seeker who clapped her hand to her face with a mixture of surprise and forgetfulness. She smiled mysteriously a way that I knew only one could do it but who?

"oh! Sorry! I forgot my name is Jetfighter but can't you recognize me" it answered the eyes had a color I had seen somewhere before then Chipper beeped so loud we all became surprised he had recognized her

"Jetfire, can't you see who I am?" Jetfighter said Jetfire looked at her for two minutes then he cried out in happiness recognizing her.

"you are alive. Oh I'm so happy" he ran to the transformer, who hugged back as well. We all looked at each other "but how?" he asked.

"I don't know I flew around then suddenly I was in the plane I transformed just a day ago but the hangar was locked so I couldn't come out I had to reprogram the computer" Jetfighter said then it hit me the eyes was Ice and Crystal blue

only one person or girl had such eyes

"Henriette?" I tried to ask careful. The transformer looked at me

she smiled in the way Henriette only could when someone was right she nodded "yes it is me" Jetfighter said. She smiled we were all happy it was the human Henriette who had died but the transformer in side off her had been searching for a plane and the Jetfighter was perfect.

"let's get onboard!" Optimus yelled I looked at him our leader and now hers Jetfighter smiled her leader as well at the look at her face it seemed she liked the idea of it.

_about too return?_

_It's the last turn._

_Then look this way_

_Hey, hey this way_

_We returnees must look away_

_Then we can return this very day. _

On the way back to Cybertron we looked at the two transformers Jetfighter was resting in the arms of the Vice Commander who was sitting down on the floor mumbling words of old singing and rhyming. Jetfire looked after her I looked at Haste who also was in love but gave up I turned to look out there the Decepticons flew they were free no long lost leader to return just peace.

We had won and lost but most of all we had been given a lesson in trust and allies we had strong one in the humans we hadn't realized that if Henriette hadn't been with us all the way together we made a team a team of hope justice and love.

I looked out at the planet that came and remembered Trackwise who had paid deep for the love of a follow Autobot. He had been declared a hero because it was the children that we worked with which he had protected

"Cybertron in sight straight ahead" I called at last all hope was back we were Autobots and now Decepticons on this planet I felt many stand behind me I turned and saw Red Alert, Hot Shot, Scavenger, Sideswipe, Blurr, Smokescreen, Optimus, Landmower, Haste, Cartjeck, Police, Leesgar, Vanish, Jetfire and Jetfighter who stood in Jetfires arm so she could be hold up.

"welcome home Transformers you're back to make a new era an era of peace" she said she was right. We smiled there were finally peace among the three races the Decepticons the Autobots and the Minicons.

The end (maybe a beginning?)

All right finished hope you enjoyed it I'm happy to say- me writing the last things

the return off leader isn't just over yet things will happen in the future but them you must wait and see- jetfighter pointing a finger at me

yeah the next one is named…- Sideswipe coming into the room

Shut up it's a surprise!!- Jetfighter hitting Sideswipe

Has someone seen jetfighter- Space looking around inside the room

She's… right… here- Sideswipe under Jetfighter

oh dear see you in next story!!!- Space falling as Jetfighter runs after Sideswipe

yeah see yer- Me waving and helping Space up.


End file.
